The applicant proposes to develop interactive multimedia software that will assist in the acquisition of problem solving skills in ADHD adolescents. The program will utilize an interactive "game" type format allowing the participants to make problem- solving decisions about various social situations and then explore the consequences of their decisions. Interacting with characters created to allow for identification with "real-life" peers and adults, the student will discover the steps of problem solving and then generalize these strategies to the scenario on screen. The developed software can be utilized by schools and parents to train at-risk children in social problem solving strategies, allowing for the widespread distribution of training procedures proven to be effective for children and adolescents with ADHD and other disruptive behavior disorders. Using the latest in computer graphics capabilities, it is possible to develop a program that will approximate the computer games that children find so challenging and entertaining, and simultaneously promote effective social competence. Based on the program development and the results from pilot tests and evaluation activities, recommendations and plans for development of a comprehensive series of modules for a full course in social skills instruction will be proposed.